Oh, No- We're Not!
by Tardis-Impala-221B-Riptide
Summary: Just a little story that I came up with, Set during Two And A Half Men. Cas is with them and they go to eat dinner at a place while Sam is shopping for supplies.


Oh, No- We're Not!

 **This is a fic set after season six episode two: Two And A Half Men. Cas is there and they go out to eat before they head back to Samuel. Sam is out to buy more supplies for 'Bobby John' and that is where our story starts.**

"Can he even eat regular people food?" Dean asked with a look of the utmost puzzlement on his freckled face. Now, Castiel usually had some of the most extensive knowledge of the human race, unless you were talking about references or slang. This topic, unfortunately was not one of the things that he knew about.

"I would suggest that you order the softer items from the children's menu, Dean." Cas supplied with a wary sounding voice. Dean nodded, and waked to the hostess station to ask for a kid's menu.

"Alright, Bobby John, let's see what's on the ankle biter's menu. How about some Mac 'n' Cheese with applesauce. Hey, BJ?" Dean said to the tiny child testing out a new nickname that he had created. Castiel looked puzzled, "Who is BJ, Dean?" He asked confusedly. "It's a nickname Cas." He explained tiredly.

"Sirs, we can take your group now." A girl about 15 or 16 with curly brown hair just below her shoulders and tanned skin said, addressing Dean and Cas. She led them to a table in the back of the restaurant and set drink coasters in front of them. "Hi, my name is Isabella and I will be taking care of you boys tonight. Do you know what you want to drink?" She asked smiling.

"Can I have a beer, and he'll have a- what do you want Cas? A coke? - Yeah and a coke please." Dean said to the waitress.

"I'll be right back with those then." She replied. She returned a bit later with the two drinks and asked them what they wanted to eat.

"Can I have a pulled pork sandwich with a side of fries, and he'll have a hamburger with fries. Can I get a water too, you can bring it out with the food." Dean asked ordering for both of them. "I almost forgot, can I have the Mac 'n' Cheese for the baby, with some applesauce?" Isabella smiled at Bobby John, he started to reach for her and she picked him up she calmed him down a bit because, he started to fuss and told them that she would put the order in.

She came back after about five minutes that were spent trying to get Bobby John to put his bib on, she swiftly set the food on the table and quickly put the bib on the baby. "Thanks." Dean said as he took notes on how to get the baby to cooperate. "No problem, I have three younger siblings at home. And no offence, but you and your partner seem like you have a bit of trouble in the baby raising area." She laughs.

"Dean, I do not understand the term 'partners' I assume that she is not referencing to the fact that occasionally we work together." Castiel said to Dean. At the same time Dean said, "Oh, god no. No we're not- no, we are _not_ together." He protested adamantly.

"Oh. Oh my god, I am so sorry! It's just that my girlfriend and I, while we were waiting for your food, we saw you and she pointed it out. And oh god! I really am so sorry!" She exclaimed gesturing at certain points to a girl with straight black hair in a ponytail with kind green eyes serving an older couple in the booth across from them.

"No, its fine, it's totally okay." Dean assured her, though in all honesty he was still a bit shaken up.

"Here's your bill." She squeaked and handed Dean the piece of paper almost a red as a tomato.

They ate and paid it took quite a while to do so considering that little Bobby John was the most difficult baby to get to eat. And, of course if he got too upset he would change into an entirely different baby, and without Isabella they really struggled to keep him quiet, happy, and calm.

Dean was pretty sure that if anyone ever thought that he and Cas or that he and Sam were a couple he would probably hurl. It probably didn't help that they had a baby with them this time. Although maybe if they had to work a case where they had to pretend to be a couple it might not be that bad.

 **Okay, so this is totally not what I had in mind for this fic, but I like how it turned out.**

 **Comments are literally gold, so please give me feedback.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Tardis-Impala-221B-Riptide**


End file.
